


You were the promise at dawn / I was the morning after

by MiserableLie95



Category: Morrissey (Musician), The Smiths
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9252800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiserableLie95/pseuds/MiserableLie95
Summary: Feisty night on tour in California. Smiths era. TW: Sex and substances.





	

Johnny walked out into the San Diego night air for a smoke, knowing Morrissey would follow, stumbling slightly as they made their way out of the bar. He leaned up against the building, a ways away from the other people standing around outside at the hour, and looked at the ground as he lit his cigarette. 

“I think we should go," Morrissey announced. He was watching the guitarist, trying hard to not sound drunk.

“You want to leave everyone else here?” Johnny asked, looking up at Morrissey as the older man turned to block Johnny from the view of the other people standing outside. He put a hand on Johnny’s waist and leaned in closer as Johnny turned his head to blow the smoke away from him.

“Oh yes, I do," Morrissey smiled.

Johnny could tell that he was trying to restrain himself from getting closer, and struggling with it. He smiled and took the cigarette out of his mouth, angling his face towards the singers’, almost daring him to kiss him. “Just one more drink, Mozzer." Johnny moved closer, watching Morrissey lick his lips, trying to make up his mind about whether or not he could risk another display of affection. “You’re not drunk, are you?” Johnny asked teasingly.

“I could have another drink… But I’d really much prefer to have you."

Johnny took another drag and smiled, shrugging his shoulders. “You’ve got me right here, haven’t you?”

Morrissey laughed, tugging at Johnny’s shirt to bring him closer. “Have I really?” Morrissey said quietly. He leaned in to kiss the guitarist and Johnny’s head went dizzy at the prospect. He dropped his cigarette as it singed his fingers, having spotted Andy coming over towards the unmistakable silhouette of the singer.

“Back up,” Johnny said firmly.

He pushed Morrissey away from him then quickly dug into his jacket to pull out his pack. Morrissey’s hurt expression made Johnny’s throat tighten further, but Andy’s slurred greeting quickly cleared the pained frown on his face. Morrissey turned to look at Andy then flashed his eyes to Johnny’s, a nonverbal thank you.

“Oh, Johnny. Didn’t even see you there mate," Andy said, lighting his own cigarette.

“Just came to get some air, did you Moz?” Andy asked.

“Actually, I came here for a cigarette," Morrissey answered.

Johnny coughed to cover up the surprised noise he made in response, as Andy laughed, shaking his head. “A cigarette? No, you don’t want that, mate," Andy explained. “How drunk is he?” he asked in an undertone to Johnny. Johnny shrugged his shoulders, his eyes trained on Morrissey’s.

“Go on, give us a cigarette," Morrissey chided, nudging Andy with his elbow.

Andy shook his head, laughing, and looked at Johnny as if to say, you deal with this. Johnny smiled, privately enjoying the situation, then moved closer to the singer, offering the cigarette from his own mouth, Morrissey following his every movement with obvious admiration. Morrissey didn’t really want the cigarette, he had said it to give a reason to his presence with Johnny alone. But the fact that it was Johnny’s; from the pack he carried on the inside pocket of his jacket by his heart, directly out of his mouth, he would take it. It was as close as he was allowed to get to him in public.

“We’ll share it, Moz. Back and forth like," Johnny explained, trying not to smile as Andy watched with interest in the singer’s endeavor into new territory.

Morrissey nodded, taking the cigarette from Johnny’s hand, holding his eyes as long as he felt was appropriate with Andy watching. His eyes watered and the smoke was harsh on his throat, but he kept a straight face, handing it back to Johnny. Andy, apparently pleased by his reaction, smoked his cigarette slowly enough to witness the event. Johnny and Morrissey passed it back and forth, not speaking, trying not to watch the other too obviously.

When Andy announced that he was going back inside, he met Johnny’s eyes and mouthed the words “we’re getting stoned” right in front of the singer, who he expected not to notice, but of course he did. Johnny nodded, looking over at Morrissey as Andy left.

“You handled that quite well," Johnny said.

“I have smoked cigarettes before," Morrissey said indignantly. “Just not with you.”

“Just not with me, oh yeah?” Johnny smirked. He raised his eyebrows at the obvious insinuation, his singer was trying to get a rise out of him.

“Don’t be cross," Morrissey replied, leaning back against the wall.

“Don’t say shit like that and I won't be," Johnny told him.

He ignored Morrissey’s eye roll and crushed the cigarette he had started to smoke underfoot, then told Morrissey to follow him back inside, headed towards where they had been sitting. The dance floor was crowded, the bar thirty people deep. In a darkened corner behind a mass of people, Johnny reached for Morrissey’s hand as they tried to make their way through all the dancing people packed tightly together. Morrissey pressed himself against the guitarist as they went, taking a chance for closeness, imagining it was dark enough that no one would see them. As they made it through the crowd Johnny let go of his hand, shooting a look over his shoulder at the singer.

Back in the booth with the rest of the group, Morrissey had two drinks instead of one, surrounded by strangers, as Johnny left with Andy and Mike during the same frame of time. Morrissey couldn’t remember how long Johnny had been gone, getting high, but was cross nonetheless when Johnny returned, and drained the rest of his glass. Morrissey made to leave when Johnny appeared again, but Johnny pushed him back into the booth, sliding in next to him.

“I want another drink," Morrissey said firmly, trying to make Johnny get up.

Johnny smiled, his eyes moving to the other people around them for a moment before he turned back to Morrissey. “Forget it”, Johnny replied. “You’re coming home with me, babe”.

Morrissey laughed, looking over his shoulder with a shocked expression. “What was that?” Morrissey asked.

Johnny smiled wider, moving his hand along the singer’s thigh underneath the table without any subtlety. Morrissey cleared his throat and covered Johnny’s hand with his own as the guitarist gripped his leg teasingly.

“Don’t test me tonight," Morrissey warned him, moving Johnny’s hand off his thigh.

“I know you’re gagging for it, love. You’re going to want to get us into a cab as soon as you can," Johnny laughed.

Morrissey gave him a look, still thinking of another drink as Johnny led him out of the booth, towards the exit “Do you want me to tell them that we’re going?” Morrissey asked, bending down to speak into Johnny’s ear as they went by a speaker.

Johnny shivered, waiting until they had passed. When Johnny looked up at him by the doorway, Morrissey couldn’t help but notice how different his eyes looked. “Fuck that, they won’t care," Johnny answered.

Having hailed a cab and settled into the backseat, Morrissey wrapped his arm around Johnny’s waist and brought him in close, trying not to care about the possibility of the driver watching them in the rearview mirror. Johnny moved his hand along the inside of Morrissey’s thigh and kissed the side of his neck. He could feel Morrissey’s frame stiffen as he dipped his fingers underneath the singer’s belt, toying with the thin material and forcing him closer because he wanted to kiss him.

“Oh, stop it," Morrissey groaned into Johnny’s ear, turning his face away. He was watching the driver take the turn for their hotel, his pulse quickening.

“I really can’t,” Johnny answered. 

By the time they had arrived at their room, Morrissey understood that now was the time he had to be with Johnny. They were doing things on his terms. Johnny took off his jacket and stretched out on one of the beds, asking Morrissey over to him.

“Now you want me?” Morrissey asked, raising his eyebrows.

“I do," Johnny nodded. 

“Am I allowed to ask why?”

“Is there really a why?” Johnny answered.

Morrissey sat on the edge of the bed, looking over the guitarist. His head was spinning, but he was determined to get what he wanted. “Sometimes”, he answered. “When it’s you, I mean…” He trailed off, running a hand through his hair. “You didn’t want me earlier tonight, or yesterday, or the day before…”

“Oh, Moz," Johnny sighed. “It’s you. There’s no point where I don’t want you. It’s circumstance that decides when we can be together for the most part."

He sat up and put his hand on the back of Morrissey’s neck, bringing them together while the singer thought about what the minor part held. Johnny kissed him slowly, keeping their faces close together. Morrissey put his arms around Johnny and held him. “This is all I’ve wanted all day," he said.

Johnny laughed, his hands under Morrissey’s shirt, moving along his back. “Just this, eh? Yeah, I noticed… You’re usually horny when you drink a lot… You’ve no idea how difficult it was to not let you kiss me when we were outside”.

Morrissey kissed him again then, because he could. “Why couldn’t we leave early?” Morrissey asked, leaning back to take off his shirt.

Johnny was silent for a moment, kissing along Morrissey’s shoulders. He looked up and finally answered, “Because it was too early."

“Because you needed time to get high," Morrissey reasoned. Johnny shrugged, deciding to let that one go. “Will you take off your clothes?” Morrissey asked, unbuttoning his jeans.

“Are you trying to turn me on?” Johnny replied. He leaned back and watched Morrissey undress in front of him.

“If you’d give me a moment, yes," Morrissey laughed.

Johnny grinned and took his clothes off, rolling around the bed with the singer, kissing him anywhere he could. Morrissey grinned, his heart beating faster at the realization of finally having Johnny alone with him. “There must be something in the air here," Morrissey muttered.

He pulled Johnny close and kissed him hard, their mouths firm and constantly searching for a part of the other’s body. Morrissey was into it quickly, kissing messily down Johnny’s neck and chest before moving back up to his mouth, sliding his hands down the guitarists slim body. Johnny shivered with arousal, licking his lips.

“God, I want to kiss you everywhere," Morrissey murmured, looking over his partner.

“I encourage it," Johnny said. He ran his fingers through the short hair on the back of Morrissey’s head as he kissed Johnny’s neck, licking and biting as he went along. Johnny shuddered and moaned softly, moving his hips eagerly against him as Morrissey started to kiss his chest.

“Ah, baby, you’re making me hard," Johnny groaned. He grabbed Morrissey’s hips to hold him still so he could thrust against him to prove his point.

“I’ve been buzzing all night," Morrissey replied.

He shifted slightly to continue his path of kisses, pressing his hips against Johnny’s so the guitarist could feel his arousal in turn. Johnny grinned, pulling Morrissey closer as the older man kissed across his chest. When he his mouth moved over one of Johnny’s nipples, Johnny gasped, squirming underneath Morrissey’s hold on him. Morrissey grinned, looking up at Johnny questionably. Johnny rubbed his hand over his face, laughing.

“I’m a bit more sensitive tonight," Johnny explained. He didn’t mention that it was because he was high.

Morrissey hummed and kissed him lightly, trying not to laugh. He was drunk and he finally had what he wanted. “Do you mind if I keep going?” he asked. 

“Oh, not at all," Johnny answered, laughing. “It feels so nice." He had started to stroke his cock as Morrissey kissed him, enjoying the attention his body was being given.

“Oh, stop it," Morrissey muttered, moving Johnny’s hand away. “I’ve been waiting for this all week."

“Waiting for what?” Johnny asked innocently, putting his arm behind his head. He saw the way Morrissey looked at him and felt more blood rushing to his cock.

“I want to give you head," Morrissey said. His chest was flushed to match his cheeks, and he found it difficult to look up at Johnny after saying it, despite the fact that he was drunk.

“I'd love that," Johnny answered. But before Morrissey could move Johnny pulled him in close and kissed him lightly on the lips, gasping against his mouth when he felt Morrissey’s body against his own, trying his best to encourage him to not be shy or embarrassed about vocalizing his desires. The singer was still learning to be intimate and open with him, and Johnny was a blessedly patient teacher. 

“God, I want you," Johnny told him in a low voice, running his fingers along Morrissey’s chest.

The affirmation spurred him on, and Morrissey smiled, kissing along Johnny’s stomach and reaching to touch Johnny’s cock. Morrissey stroked him gently, kissing him everywhere. Johnny moaned desperately when Morrissey’s mouth finally enveloped his cock after a round of buildup.

"Oh, Moz," Johnny groaned.He wanted to reach out but was afraid putting his hands in his hair would make Morrissey go faster, which he didn’t want. He felt as though he could lay there on the soft hotel bed all night with Morrissey giving him head, gentle and lovely. Morrissey relished him, trailing his tongue along his cock slowly, using his hands to change speed and increase pressure, kissing and sucking him all over. Johnny, true to form throughout, moaned encouragingly and gasped at each new sensation, one hand moving over his chest and the other behind his head.

Morrissey pulled back, changing his focus. He kissed along Johnny’s cock, running his tongue along the underside. When his tongue reached a particular spot just underneath the head of his cock, he paused and pressed slightly harder, and Johnny moaned loudly underneath him. He sucked on the head of Johnny’s cock lightly, moving his tongue over his tip, and Johnny’s free hand gripped the sheets underneath them. Morrissey pressed his tongue against the same spot again and looked up at Johnny, meeting his eyes. Johnny moaned again, biting his bottom lip, and Morrissey tasted precum. He closed his mouth over the head of Johnny’s cock and then took him deeper, fondling his balls with his other hand. He moaned when he felt Johnny’s legs trembling, and Johnny gasped at the sensation, trying to convince himself that he wasn’t going to blow too early.

“Oh, God," he said, putting his hand through his hair. “That's so good, Moz."

He tried to catch his breath when Morrissey pulled away again, but the singer rubbed his thumb over the head of Johnny’s cock, spreading another bead of precum. “Christ," Johnny groaned. His body jerked at the contact. “I’m sorry, I feel like there must be a lot of precum. I’m just really, really fucking hard," Johnny explained, looking down at the singer guiltily.

Morrissey shook his head, stroking himself in the interim. “It’s really turning me on, actually," he replied. He had been horny all night and was aching to fuck. Johnny’s heightened sensitivity made him physically tense with anticipation.

“Honey, you’ve got to let me touch you," Johnny interrupted. “Come here, come here."

Johnny sat up as Morrissey moved up the bed, running his hand along the singer’s body when he got close. “Hey. You’re shaking, baby." Johnny noted, looking up at Morrissey with his eyebrows furrowed. “Do you want to hold off a minute? Take a deep breath."

Morrissey laughed, shaking his head. “No, I’m fine. I feel like I’m a bundle of energy or something, like I just drank loads of coffee."

“We just had a gig yesterday, you’d think that your reserve of sexual energy would still be a bit depleted," Johnny chided, kissing Morrissey on the lips. Morrissey kissed back, feeling Johnny’s hands move down his body. “Do you want me to, love?” Johnny breathed, looking between their bodies.

Morrissey told him that he did, and Johnny stroked him slowly, working the singer’s shaft dutifully, with sure hands. He made Morrissey moan quickly, inhaling sharply through his teeth as Johnny touched him.

“My love, indeed. Oh yes, it’s you," Johnny said softly. He kissed him again and then pressed his forehead against Morrissey’s shoulder, moaning quietly as he worked on him, eliciting a number of moans and groans from his partner.

“It’s you," Morrissey mumbled, his muscles tightening as he gasped at the feeling of Johnny changing up his grip.

“Oh, look at you," Johnny said softly, slowing to a stop. “We can wait a little, Moz," Johnny offered, looking up at the singer. He didn’t want to make him finish too quickly.

Morrissey shook his head and moved his hands up to Johnny’s shoulders, pushing him back against the mattress. “I’ve been waiting on you all night," Morrissey rumbled. He pressed himself against his guitarist firmly, kissing him hard.

“Oh, really?" Johnny asked breathily, feeling Morrissey’s teeth against his neck.

“I won’t wait," Morrissey insisted.

Johnny nodded his head, pushing himself up the bed as Morrissey got up to retrieve his toiletries bag. He came back over to the bed and Johnny was stroking himself steadily, watching the singer. Morrissey lowered himself onto him again and kissed him softly, easing into things, moving his hands down Johnny’s back lightly. Johnny leaned in closer, kissing his neck.

“Want to start?” Johnny asked, meeting his eyes.

Morrissey nodded, delicate cupid bow lips parted eagerly. Johnny kissed him and smiled. Whatever they had been smoking on this tour made him want to lie back and get laid all day. It was only fitting that Morrissey had recently taken to getting worked up enough to want to constantly oblige him. Morrissey prepared his partner for sex slowly. Johnny’s eyes were glassy so he wanted to make sure he did enough for him to have no discomfort.

“I want to feel you," Johnny said softly.

“Yeah?” Morrissey asked huskily, moving up to kiss him. “Do you want me?” Morrissey asked. He raised his eyebrows like he was only teasing, but there was an element of innocence and uncertainty underneath that made Johnny’s heart ache terribly. He closed his eyes for a moment and nodded.

“I want you, Moz," Johnny told him, meeting his gaze seriously.

Morrissey smiled and kissed him. His head was too fuzzy from drink and arousal to notice that Johnny could see right through him.

“Good. I want you too," Morrissey told him.

They kissed deeply, their bodies moving together in unison. Johnny gripped Morrissey’s arm tightly, looking up at him imploringly. Morrissey nodded, kneeling between the guitarist’s spread legs, and thrusted into him slowly. Johnny groaned, his fingernails digging into Morrissey’s bicep.

“Too much?” Morrissey asked worriedly. 

Johnny shook his head in response. “Come on," he moaned, arching his back.

Morrissey started thrusting, moaning breathily. Johnny held onto him tightly, moving against him and gasping underneath him. “Do you like this better?” Morrissey asked. His words were muffled against Johnny's neck as he fucked him.

Johnny groaned in response while Morrissey kissed him. He couldn't get any words out. After some time he put his hands on Morrissey’s shoulders to bring him closer, and Morrissey slowed down, rolling his hips against the guitarist.

“D'you feel alright?” Morrissey inquired. 

“Oh, yes," Johnny said, running his hand through his hair. “Couldn’t tell you how good I feel right now, really," Johnny said. M“I’d like you to take forever, if you could."

Morrissey nodded, like he was capable of holding back, and pulled out so they could change positions. He fucked Johnny steadily, keeping them close together, reaching down to stroke Johnny’s cock because the guitarist didn’t seem able to do it himself. Johnny breathed in through his teeth sharply at the touch, his head falling back against the pillow. “You don’t want to make me cum so soon," Johnny groaned, watching Morrissey’s movements warily.

“We got back to the hotel hours ago," Morrissey laughed, looking over at the clock.

“Another half hour or so won’t kill us, will it?” Johnny asked, pulling Morrissey closer to he could kiss him. The combination of whatever was laced with the joint he’d smoked and all the drinks Morrissey had enhanced their endurance, and time slipped by.

“The sun will come up before you’re able to cum, anyway," Morrissey told him, kissing him on the cheek.

“Jesus, I almost came three times while you were giving me head," Johnny said.

“Really?” Morrissey asked.

Johnny’s cheeks were flushed, and he pushed his sweaty bangs away from his face. "Of course," he said. “It’s so different, being with you…Being like this with you-“ Johnny took a deep breath, rubbing his hands along Morrissey’s arms. “It feels like you’re a part of me. Can’t describe it… God, I wish we could stay here." Johnny laughed at the concerned look on Morrissey’s face, he was biting his bottom lip and his eyebrows were furrowed characteristically. “I’m not that high, baby. It’s gauche to say I feel like we’ve transcended connection… I love you, alright? That’s all you need to know."

“That’ll do just fine," Morrissey grinned.

Johnny wrapped his arms around his neck and Morrissey kissed him, sucking at his bottom lip as Johnny ran his fingers through his hair. Morrissey rolled his hips against Johnny’s and the guitarist exhaled breathily, holding him close. Morrissey shifted and thrusted slowly and deep, moving to kiss Johnny’s neck as the guitarist’s eyes closed in pleasure.

Morrissey continued the same slow pace, keeping rhythm. Johnny shifted slightly underneath him and suddenly Morrissey hit a different spot, and the younger man moaned eagerly. Morrissey moved to kiss him on the lips again and maintained eye contact as he thrusted again, and Johnny moaned again, a soft and lovely, “Ooohh." 

Morrissey kissed him and kept going, and Johnny was soon breathless underneath him, arching and trembling with desire. Morrissey looked down at his partner and slowed to a stop, sitting up and stretching his shoulders, which were beginning to get sore from their elongated efforts. Johnny made a noise of impatience and tugged at his hips, but Morrissey laughed, slicking back his hair.

“Honey, you said it was too soon to cum," Morrissey told him, looking out the window. The sky was beginning to lighten.

“Jesus, forget what I said. Come here and fuck me," Johnny exclaimed. He was jerking himself off now, looking over the singer’s powerful silhouette. “I want it," Johnny told him, moving his free hand along Morrissey’s thigh. Morrissey bent down and kissed the guitarist’s hungry lips, feeling the younger man’s hands move along his thighs and his arse, pulling him closer.

“You want me to fuck you?” Morrissey asked. His voice was deep and low.

Johnny's breath caught in his throat hearing Morrissey say those words, and a tremor of pleasure moved through his body. “Yeah, baby," Johnny moaned, stroking himself slowly. He could feel himself precumming again, and watched his partner with his mouth open in arousal.

Morrissey thrusted into him again, getting into it quickly. Johnny gasped underneath his tight grip, and jerked himself off faster, circling around the edge of climax. Morrissey could tell Johnny was close, and he let himself go for once and for all, both of them moving together, laughing and sweating and kissing wherever they could.

“I’m going to fucking burst," Johnny groaned. Morrissey’s lips were at his throat and he moaned in affirmation, going faster. “You’re going to kill me, Moz. I swear to god. Oh, you feel so good," Johnny moaned, biting his lip. Morrissey groaned deeply, both of them starting to come undone.

“Ooh, ohh, I’m gonna cum," Johnny said quickly, his moans getting higher for a moment as he approached orgasm. “Fuck…Oh," Johnny gasped, swallowing quickly.

He moaned sweetly through climax, his body trembling as he came on his chest. He sank into the sheets once he had finished, his eyes closing in relief. He looked unbelievably sweet and relaxed in his pleasure, flushed cheeks and weary gaze turned to watch his partner. Morrissey’s chest rose and fell quickly as he jerked himself off, drained from the long night. He looked over Johnny and licked his lips, uncharacteristically quiet as he worked himself up. Johnny put his hand on Morrissey’s thigh and Morrissey moaned softly as the first drops of cum landed on the guitarist’s flat stomach, gasping through his orgasm, relieved to be be fulfilled and at peace for the first time all week.

“Thank god," Morrissey muttered, taking a deep breath after his orgasm subsided.

“I don’t think I can move," Johnny laughed, putting his arm over his face. “Please don’t touch me for at least a half hour," he told the singer.

Morrissey laughed and got up from the bed, headed to the bathroom. The clock read half past five. He returned with a couple towels and Johnny cleaned himself up with much resignation, closing his eyes again immediately after finishing. Morrissey made sure the door was locked, got water, and got back into the bed again. Johnny didn’t speak, but pulled Morrissey against him as he prepared for sleep, kissing his shoulder affectionately.

“Night, Mozzer," Johnny said tiredly. He pressed his forehead against Morrissey’s shoulder blade.

Morrissey moved his hand over Johnny’s arm, wrapped around his waist. “Goodnight. I love you too, Johnny. Transcendentalism and all," Morrissey said, suppressing a laugh.

Johnny grinned and laughed, kissing his back gently. “I love you," Johnny sighed, holding him more closely. The sun was rising steadily in the sky by the time they had both fallen asleep.


End file.
